


Putting The 'Ride' In Car Ride

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Hidden Sex, Kissing, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Romance, Sex in a Car, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Darjeeling was used to hiding her double life from others. However that was made harder when she and her boyfriend came up with the idea to 'relax' in one of the trucks at school.Nobody could say she wasn't bold.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Darjeeling (Girls und Panzer)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 27





	Putting The 'Ride' In Car Ride

**Author's Note:**

> For the longest time I thought Darjeeling's name was spelt 'Darjeering', with an R. Took a bit before I could mentally overwrite that.
> 
> Personal idiocy aside, enjoy~

''Mm... I do hope he won't have minded waiting a few extra minutes...''

Darjeeling's soft hum fluttered through the cool mid-morning air, the breeze pleasant against her fair skin. The busty tanker wandered through the school grounds with swift strides, a light smile on her visage as she discreetly took the long route towards the maintenance garages.

Contrary to her prim and proper image, Darjeeling had much more secretive side – a double life, as it were. And with that double life came a boyfriend; an ex-military officer who acted as her team's instructor on tank manoeuvres. He was a few years older than her but she didn't mind, if anything it only made him more attractive in her eyes. They had been dating for a year now and managed to keep their relationship an ironclad secret, not a single other person on the planet knowing of their secret affair.

Of course they still did couple things together – far away from the school and when they were sure nobody would see them. Dates in cafés and restaurants, hanging out and shopping at malls, or even going to each other's homes and getting a little more intimate. Sex wasn't anything new to them, and as time had passed they had gotten more bold with their lovemaking; doing it more riskily. Such as him banging her in her bed when she was supposed to be off school sick and her parents were downstairs, or in the park after a romantic date.

''Haah...'' Darjeeling cupped her cheeks, smiling dreamily at the fond memories. Just thinking about them was getting her all excited again.

The garage slowly came into view and Darjeeling unconsciously sped up, biting her lip as she glanced around, searching for any possible voyeurs. Nobody was around – the mechanics had a school-wide assembly to attend to so the garage would be empty, and the tank crews had classes at this time. Nobody was around to see them... but the risk of being caught made it all the more thrilling.

With a groan and a creak the garage side-door swung open, allowing the blonde student to step inside and shut the door behind herself, pausing to let out a soft breath. Rows of tanks awaiting maintenance greeted her alongside several infantry-carrying box trucks – mostly used to transport ammo and students onto the battlefield when the match required it.

She glanced around once more, relaxing when she found nobody else around; the garage was almost-completely silent aside from the hum of the overhead lights. Darjeeling slid her eyes over the infantry-carrying trucks, pausing as she noticed one with its wheels turned slightly to the side instead of straight ahead like the others; the sign she was looking for.

''Mm~'' With a pleased smile Darjeeling approached, standing up on her tip-toes – before banging on the metal door of the truck.

Darjeeling had to wait only a moment before the door swung open, revealing the interior of the truck cab. The instructor was sat in the drivers seat, flashing her a slight grin and offering her a hand, one she happily took – grunting as he hefted her up into the passenger seat.

With a thud the door next to her slammed shut, leaving the two of them in the truck. ''Sorry to keep you waiting.''

''It's fine.'' The instructor shrugged, leaning back against the seat. ''How long do we have?''

''Half an hour.'' Darjeeling informed with a slight smile, shuffling her butt over onto the edge of the seat; putting them closer together.

''That's long enough for a quickie.'' He said with a lazy drawl.

Darjeeling tutted, brows knitting in faux-disapproval. ''Don't be so vulgar~''

The instructor smirked at her veiled eagerness and replied by cupping her cheek, his palm rough against her skin. Without a second of hesitation he pulled her in and their lips met, a mutual shiver running through them as their lips pressed together in a kiss – his rougher lips meshing against her softer, more delicate ones. The taste of her faint cherry lipstick didn't go unnoticed by her boyfriend; a pleased rumble escaping his chest as he deepened the slow kiss.

Darjeeling shuddered as his right hand came up and landed on her breast, giving her plump tit a slow grope. She retreated from the kiss and gave him a flirty smile before reigniting the kiss, groaning into his mouth when he squeezed her breast again – the fabric of her blue sweater and shirt muting his touch slightly, almost making her want to rip her clothes off just to feel his hand a little more intensely.

''Mmph...'' Darjeeling exhaled as their lips broke apart; the two of them left panting from the deep kiss.

For a single second they stared at each other. Then they were moving again, their lips connecting in a heated kiss that failed to stifle Darjeeling's pleased groan, his hand abandoning her breast and sliding under her sweater. The blonde girl didn't resist; kissing him with as much heat as she could muster until she was forced to break it off, letting him pull her blue sweater up and over her head, forcing her arms up with it.

Darjeeling didn't waste a second, naughty arousal bubbling in her stomach. She tugged her arms out of her sweater and dumped it on the corner of the seat next to her, swiftly reaching down and palming his crotch – smiling when she felt him quickly get hard. She rubbed her palm against his clothed hardness with intent and stifling his hot groans with a kiss, making out with him in a passionate flurry of smooches.

Half an hour wasn't long for foreplay, fucking and clean-up. But she liked a challenge.

''Hah~'' Darjeeling shivered as he laid his hand on her pantyhose-clad thigh, quickly sliding his hand up her thigh and under her skirt.

She didn't stop him, her focus torn between kissing him passionately and palming his crotch – her fingers quickly fumbling for his zipper. She grasped it after two tries, swiftly pulling it down all the way and reaching inside his pants, finding his boxer button and undoing it; allowing her to tug his swelling cock out into the open, and curl her fingers around it.

Without hesitation Darjeeling started jerking him off, giggling when he let out a soft groan. He got her back swiftly; pushing his hand against her clothed pussy and roughly rubbing her off – eliciting a trembling mewl from the blonde tanker as they got each other off. She laid her free hand on his wrist and pushed his hand between her thighs more insistently, moaning into the deep kiss as his rough fingers slid along her clothed folds arousingly.

''Ahh... more...'' Darjeeling moaned softly into his lips, rocking her hips and pushing herself against his fingers.

The instructor chuckled at her unladylike words, complying. His fingers left her clothed folds and tickled up her pelvis, finding the waistband of her pantyhose and promptly diving down beneath it – extracting a soft groan from Darjeeling as his hand slid into her panties, cupping her pussy and teasingly rubbing her off. In response she squeezed his cock with her right hand and jerked him off faster, her lips twitching up into a smile as she got him off.

''Will... nobody see us?'' Darjeeling breathily asked, kissing the corner of his mouth.

He kissed her back, murmuring against her lips. ''The front window is one-way and the sides are tinted. Nobody will know if you keep your voice down.''

The regal blonde shivered at his words, fully aware of what he could do to her to make her scream – their first time together still fresh in her mind, and in her body. How someone could be so gentle yet so passionate she didn't know, but she still longed for the day he could fuck her with such passion it left her numb below the waist again.

Darjeeling swallowed, raising her free hand up and biting her index finger; stifling her pleasure-filled mewls as he rubbed her delicate womanhood with increasing vigour. She added her own thumb into the mix, teasing the tip of his cock while she jerked him off – her smooth strokes growing shorter and faster as she sought to get him off. Their lips kept meeting in a sporadic slew of kisses, the endless sound of smacking lips ringing clear in her ears, fuelling the naughty warmth bubbling in her stomach.

An idea struck her and Darjeeling acted on it without hesitation, pulling back from the kiss. She gave her boyfriend a playful wink and tugged his hand out her pantyhose – allowing the blonde to shift onto her side, laying across the passenger seat and with her head resting in his lap. Her warmth breath brushed against his erect shaft and Darjeeling didn't hesitate to act on it, leaning in close; before giving his dick a nice long lick.

''Nn...'' The instructor shuddered, resting a hand on her head. ''Darjeeling...''

''Ssh~'' Darjeeling smiled teasingly back, kissing the tip. ''Let this... _misbehaving_ student, make up for her mistakes~''

Her teasing words drew an aroused shudder from her boyfriend; fully aware he liked it when she went all naughty-schoolgirl. With a sensual smile on her lips Darjeeling went to work, her soft lips sliding up his cock as she gently kissed and licked his shaft, never stopping in any one place and making sure to cover his entire length with her attentive lips. She could feel how much he liked it, his grip on her hair tentatively tightening when she kissed a sensitive spot.

Darjeeling giggled softly, trailing up to the tip and opening her mouth – before gently breathing on it. The instructor twitched and she shot him a playful look, teasing him for thinking she was going to take him inside her mouth already. Instead she leaned down, smiling as his cock twitched against her cheek and kissing the base of his twitching cock, using her tongue to trace the veins of his shaft all the way up and down his cock, her sensual ministrations turning him into a throbbing mess.

''Darjeeling...'' Her boyfriend breathed, twitching when she sucked on the tip. ''Stop teasing me... we don't have the time...''

The blonde tutted, tracing her tongue around the tip while looking up into his eyes, teasing him with the prospect. Just as he opened his mouth to speak she decided she had teased with him enough – promptly parting her rosy lips and sliding down, taking his throbbing cock into her mouth. The result was an instant gasp of pleasure, his grip on her hair tightening in such a way it sent shots of arousal through her stomach, an aroused moan quivering from Darjeeling's throat.

''Mmph~'' She moaned as she slid down, her rosy lips easily fitting around his ample girth – giving his cock a strong suck as she worked her way down.

He pushed her head down and Darjeeling didn't resist, arousal swirling in her stomach as she bobbed her head up and down his cock, lewdly sucking him off. Her tongue stroked and curled around his cock as she worked, teasing him relentlessly as she tried to coax out his orgasm; feeling him throb and twitch more and more by the second. Dimly she swore she heard footsteps but she was too busy sucking him off to pay it much mind, focusing on making him feel extra good.

Darjeeling most certainly took notice however when knuckles banged against the driver-side door, startling the both of them.

''A-Ah...?'' The instructor quickly grabbed the rolling handle, rolling the side-window down. ''W-What is it?''

''Sleeping again?'' Someone outside taunted – one of the other mechanics, no doubt.

The instructor huffed, running a hand through his hair – discreetly pushing Darjeeling's head down more, lest she be seen. ''Something like that.''

''Heh, sure. Well, I just came to say your wheels are squint; best fix them before the team leader comes back. You know how much he hates seeing things out of order.''

''I'll fix it in a few minutes.''

''Fine, fine, don't say I didn't warn you.''

The instructor grunted, hastily rolling the window back up – the tinted glass masking, but not completely hiding the man outside. After a moment the man walked off, his footsteps fading as he disappeared deeper into the garage.

''That was close...'' He muttered in a strained voice, twitching when Darjeeling pushed her head deeper down, her lips finally reaching the base of his cock. ''Shit...''

''Lnguuadge...'' Darjeeling's muffled tut sent pleasurable vibrations through his cock; forcing a low groan from the instructor's throat.

Darjeeling smiled at that, bobbing her head up and down his length with more insistence – her tongue relentlessly stroking the underside of his throbbing length. She could tell he was getting close by how tightly he was holding her head and how roughly he was pushing her down, the knowledge only fuelling Darjeeling's own arousal. She sucked him off with as much effort as she could muster, slurping his dick with expert bobs and tilts of her head, using all her experience to make him cum.

Her efforts weren't for naught. His hips began rocking and his cock throbbing, stifled groans escaping her boyfriend as she easily deep-throated his ample cock. She tilted her head forth when she plunged down and tilted her chin down when she pulled back, the seductive movement helping take him as deep as she could without triggering her gag reflex – having the pleasant side-effect of tasting his cock on her tongue.

''Ahh... c-crap... Darjeeling...'' The instructor panted, holding onto her head with both hands. ''I-I can't...!''

Darjeeling' final warning was him gripping her head – before pushing her all the way down his cock. The regal blonde moaned naughtily, hungrily stroking the underside of his cock with her tongue and swallowing the cum that shot right down her throat, barely even landing on her tongue as she swallowed his load. She gulped and slurped, the lewd sounds filling the truck cabin – until his orgasm slowed, and she popped her lips off his now-wet cock.

''Haah~'' Darjeeling exhaled, a pleased smile curving at her lips. ''Was my performance... _satisfactory~?_ ''

Her boyfriend flashed her a tight grin and nodded, cupping her cheek and running his thumb along her lips. Darjeeling's eyes twinkled and she daintily wrapped her lips around his thumb, sensually sucking on it while staring into his eyes, reminding him of how good she was with her lips when she wanted to be.

His thumb popped out her mouth and Darjeeling smiled sensually, shifting closer. With seductive slowness she shifted over to the driver's seat and straddled her boyfriend, resting her hands on his shoulders and grinding herself against his cock. The instructor shuddered and leaned back in his seat, holding her hips as she rubbed herself up against him, her pantyhose failing to hide how wet she was beneath the fabric.

''How are we...?'' He murmured in idle thought.

Darjeeling replied by winking at him, and pulled the side of her skirt up – revealing the pair of nail-scissors she had taped to the underside of her blue skirt, the weight keeping said skirt down and hiding the offending object. With a secretive smirk Darjeeling pulled the stripe of tape off and plucked up the small scissors, one hand holding her skirt up as she masterfully cut a small hole in her black pantyhose around the crotch area.

With a final snip the circle of black fabric fell off, sliding down his leg before falling between the seats. Her white panties were revealed through the newfound hole in her pantyhose until Darjeeling tugged them aside, exposing her slick womanhood. She spent only a second to drop the nail-scissors on the passenger seat before positioning herself above his cock, veiled lust in her eyes as she readied herself.

''Mm...'' Darjeeling bit her bottom lip, the tip of his dick pressing against her pussy lips – before with a strained groan the busty blonde slid down, impaling herself on his girth. ''A-Ahh...''

The instructor groaned deeply, squeezing her hips as the hot tightness of her pussy engulfed his dick – helping pull her down even further. Darjeeling moaned and rocked her hips, easing herself down his shaft until just over half his cock was snugly buried inside her slick pussy, the familiar sensation of being stretched by his cock bringing a hot smile to Darjeeling's lips.

Without hesitation Darjeeling leaned in, connecting their lips in a deep, passion-filled kiss. The older man groaned and kissed her back, their lips smacking together as they made out. Stifled grunts and groans fled their throats as Darjeeling rocked her hips again, stirring his dick around her pussy and pleasuring them both. Her boyfriend replied by sliding his hands around to her ass; fondling her rear as she slowly rode him.

''Ah...'' Darjeeling moaned breathily, smiling intimately at him. ''I think... I quite... like this~''

The instructor replied by diving in and kissing her, eliciting a stifled mewl from Darjeeling – her head pushed back slightly from the intense kiss. Their lips popped apart a second later and his hands immediately went for her white shirt, fumbling with the buttons and undoing them one by one, revealing more and more of her beautiful body to his lustful gaze. First her collarbone, then her cleavage, then her tits clad in a white bra, then her smooth and flat stomach as her shirt spilled open.

He wasted no time in reaching in, pushing her bra up and ravenously fondling her plump breasts. Darjeeling gasped slightly until a moan quivered out her throat instead, her face flushing a heated crimson as she continued sliding up and down his cock, her wet pussy clenching around his shaft every time she slid back down. A trembling smile graced her features as she changed tactics, gyrating her hips in quick circles – forcing a strained grunt from his throat.

''If we weren't trying to be quiet...'' He rumbled to her, squeezing her ass instead. ''I would spank you so hard right now...''

Darjeeling giggled breathlessly, leaning backwards as she bucked her hips forwards. ''I'm sure... Nn... you would~''

His hands gave her ass one last squeeze before sliding his hands up her back and around to her breasts, roughly squeezing her bouncing tits. The blonde girl moaned under her breath and bucked her hips more roughly, biting her bottom lip to stifle the loud moan that threatened to escape her as pleasure shot up her pelvis. It took a conscious effort to manage her pace, remaining aware of the short ceiling lest she bang her head, or move her hips so fast she would bang her knee against the door. Yet the risk aroused her, the thrill of danger making the sensation of riding his cock feel infinitely more pleasurable.

Darjeeling swallowed, sliding her arms around his shoulders and pushing herself flush against him – moaning right into his ear as she lifted and dropped her hips, having to arch her back to keep up the fast pace. His cock speared into her slick womanhood relentlessly, her pleasure only heightening when he started bucking his hips up too, his shaft thrusting deep into her pussy and finally hitting her deepest parts; nearly making her melt from the pleasurable jolt it sent through her.

''G-God yes...'' Darjeeling breathed, nipping at his ear as a hot jolt wormed its way through her pelvis.

Her sensual words forced a strained grunt from her boyfriend's lips; right before he leaned in and sucked on her neck. Darjeeling buckled and moaned, her hips slowing as he simultaneously sucked on her jugular and groped her breasts, the combined pleasure fogging up her mind. His right hand left her breast and dropped down to her ass, squeezing her smooth rear and giving it a quiet swat, telling her to keep moving.

With a groan Darjeeling did, pleasure tickling her pussy as she continued riding his shaft, her hips beginning to ache. She could feel a pleasurable burn begin to tingle inside her, spreading through her quivering pussy as she drew closer to climax – the prospect of cumming on his cock only enticing her to keep moving her hips, panting and moaning into his ear as she took his dick, dimly trying to remember how much time they had left.

''H-How much time...?'' Darjeeling whisper-moaned into his ear.

The instructor grunted, his right hand trembling as he raised it – glancing over her shoulder at his watch. ''T-Ten minutes...''

''Mn...'' The blonde bit her lip, riding him more fiercely. ''Cum already... we're running out of time...''

He nipped her neck. ''What... if I don't...?''

Darjeeling shuddered at the prospect, trying to keep talking while holding her orgasm back. ''Then... you'll have to wait... until the end of the day... and I won't... let you inside me... until... next week...''

His hands went to her breast, roughly groping them and rolling them around. ''Try saying that... when I pin you to the bed, and make you _beg_ for it...''

Darjeeling gasped as he bit her neck, his teeth nipping at her flesh. ''Y-You beast...!''

Her boyfriend chuckled into her neck, sucking on her bitten skin and grabbing her hips, making her move her hips faster. Darjeeling gasped and groaned into his ear, the pleasure in her pussy becoming too hard to ignore, not when he was filling her mind with so many lewd ideas – already envisioning being pinned to the bed, stripped naked and fucked until she was coated in sweat and her lower lips numb with pleasure, the mere prospect fuelling the quivering clench in her pelvis.

''O-Oh god... oh... I...!'' Darjeeling's breath grew short and she held onto him tightly, gasping as she bucked her hips faster. ''Hurry up, hurry up, I-I can't keep this up j-just- A _-Ah~!''_

Darjeeling hastily slapped a hand over her mouth, stifling the sharp _moan_ of pleasure as her orgasm finally hit her; her tightening muscles spasming as pure bliss shot through her. She bucked and rolled her hips furiously, grinding their pelvises together as she rode out her orgasm – before her boyfriend groaned into her ear and yanked her against him, unloading thick ropes of cum deep inside her womanhood and adding the icing to her orgasm, hot warmth flooding her pelvis.

''Ohh...'' Darjeeling exhaled, slowing her rolling hips. ''Mm... incredible...''

The instructor chuckled breathlessly, pulling his head out of her neck – and capturing her lips in a deep kiss. Darjeeling moaned into the kiss, rocking her hips slowly as she teased out the last of his cum, savouring the sensation of his warmth inside her. Some of her hair had fallen from its bun and her face was probably flushed a deep crimson, but a few minutes to compose herself and she'd be looking prim and proper in no time. Provided she had the time left to hide the evidence and run before the other mechanics got back.

''Haah...'' Darjeeling breathed as she lifted her hips up, gazing lustfully at him – and kissing his ear.

''Your room, nine tonight. I'll keep you up until three.''

The instructor chuckled lowly, kissing her jaw. ''Deal.''

Darjeeling would arrive at class the next day with a slight limp, and a radiant glow to her visage – for reasons that she daintily declined to explain.

[END]


End file.
